


Frustration

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Mating Season, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Donnie, Splinter Relationship: Donnie/readerRequest: A little Donnie/reader FF where Donnie almost goes insane because it’s mating-season and he’s in love with the reader. I know you’ve done something similar already with Mikey and Leo, but I’m sure you can come up with something ;) A little detail I’d like to suggest would be Donnie talking to his brothers or his father, what he’s supposed to do now, but feeling not comfortable at all to talk about it. Thanks a lot and I hope you have fun while writing :)





	

Donnie had shut himself in his lab for 6 days now. He didn’t trust himself to be around you and since you had been training with Splinter every day, he had removed himself from the situation.   
Donnie hated not being able to see you, he hated having to leave whenever you entered in the room or having to ignore when you knocked at the lab door. He knew you knew he was ignoring you but all he had to do was get through the next 3 weeks and then everything would be fine.  
Wouldn’t it?   
How long would you keep coming back to him? He knew he couldn’t ignore you for ever but he also knew that if he continued to ignore you for the next 3 weeks and then turned up expecting everything between you two to be normal, you would want a explanation.   
He could see it now. He would come out when you were in the hallway and say hi to you. You would look at him, your head tilted with a confused look on your face which he loved. What would he say?   
He couldn’t bare to tell you the truth. He couldn’t tell you that he had fantasy about you and him and hat every time he saw you, he felt like he would go crazy with desire.   
Donnie buried his face in his hands, trying to think of what to do.   
He knew his brothers had been through this but because they didn’t have any one in particular, it wasn’t so bad.   
Was it different for him because he loved you?   
Donnie eyes widened.   
He had never admitted to himself before that his feelings were anything more than a crush. He just told himself he would get over you soon enough but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to lose the feeling he got when you hugged him, or even when you looked at him. He wanted to feel that flutter in his stomach when you fell asleep on his shoulder or his heart beating fast when you two talked late into the night.   
He didn’t want to lose the dreams. While some of them brought a blush to his cheeks just thinking about them, some made him smile. While they weren’t sexual, he desired them to be real.   
One which stuck out in his mind was just the two of you curled up together, reading. Occasionally, you would look away from your book to retrieve a kiss from his lips. He would kiss the to of your head and stroke your hair.   
He was pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock at the door.   
He instantly recognised the voice as yours.   
“Donnie? I know your in there. Arent you going to come out? I wanted to talk to you. Please? Donnie, I miss you. Please come out?” He heard the pain in your voice as you spoke and could have punch himself. He wanted to run to the door and open it. He wanted to throw his arms around you and apologies for his behaviours but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t trust himself.   
Eventually, he heard footsteps retreating from the door and small sniffs. You were crying.   
he stood up and threw the books on his desk across the room. They all hit the wall and fell to the ground with a thump.   
Why had he let you cry?   
He jumped when he heard another knock on the door. He begged it not to be you again.   
“Donatello.” Splinter called his name and he jumped to his feet, running across the room to open the door.   
Splinter walked into the lab, his gaze falling on the pile of book. Donnie glanced out the door into the hallway to make sure you weren’t around before closing the door over.   
“Somethings troubling you.” Spliner stated as he took a seat at the table in the centre of the room.   
Donnie knew there was no point even attempting to lie to his dad so he walked across the table and sat opposite his father.   
In truth, he didn’t want to talk about this with him but he knew there was no one else. He couldn’t say anything to Leo because he would step in and try to take over the situation and in the worst case, say something to you. Raph would probably just laugh at him and make a joke out of it and Mikey was a little bit too immature about the subject to approach. That only left his father.   
“Has [y/n] done something that would warrant your sudden distance?” Splinter asked as he placed both his hands on the table.  
“No, of course not. Shes not done anything wrong.” Donnie shook his head, refusing to even remotely blame you for this. You didn’t do anything wrong other than be nice and kind to him.   
“Then why is it she comes to me begging to know if you are okay?”  
This took Donnie off guard. You must have been really worried if you had went to Spliter.   
“I-ive just had things going on.” Donnie spoke quickly and knew he wouldn’t be able to slip it past Splinter.   
“Are those things more important than your friends?” Splinter asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“no.” Donnie mumbled, the embarrassment crashing down on him.   
“Is it related to your feeling for her?” Spliters words caught Donnie off guard as he looked up at his father with wide eyes. But then he realised that he couldnt even try to deny it.   
“Yes, I-I-uhh. Do you remember a couple of months ago, Leo went through a month where he was… off?” Donnie asked, hoping his father would catch on quickly. Thankful, you saw the light come on in Spliters eyes as he realised what Donnie was telling him.   
“Well, ive been feeling that way towards [y/n]. But I don’t want to ruin our friendship. Or for her to be disgusted by me.” Donnie trailed off, his voice saddened by the thought.   
“these feelings, have they only occurred over the last week?” Splinter asked.   
“No, ive always loved her.” Donnie sighed, burying his head in his hands. He knew he had just admitted his deepest secret to his father but he also knew his father probably knew.   
“If you continued to act like this, I fear you may be losing her right now. Donatello, you are breaking her heart and she has no idea why. She thinks it is something shes done.” Splinter got up from his seat and walked around to Donnie who was avoiding his eyes.   
“Speak to her. Explain to her. She will understand.” Splinter placed his hand on Donnies shoulder and giving it a gently squeeze before he left his son to think things over.   
\---------------time skip ------------------------------  
You sat in your Livingroom, your TV on but you didn’t watch it. You were thinking things over.   
You had went to Splinter to ask for advice with Donnie and he had said to you not to worry about it. He said he would speak to Donnie himself.   
You were sure Donnie hated you now. There was no other reason for his actions but you couldn’t pinpoint what you had done. He had just stopped talking to you one day.   
Tears brimmed in your eyes as you thought of that first day. You had walked into the lair and saw him standing there. You loved him. Always had done, always would.   
You were about to run over and hug him but he looked you up and down and left. When you ran after him, he slammed the door in your face.   
You were pulled from your thoughts as you heard your window open. You turned in your seat to see Donnie climbing through. Your eyes widened as he closed the window over and turned to you. It had been the first time in a week you had seen him properly.   
“Donnie?” You whispered, looking at him with wide teary eyes.   
“Hey.” Donnie offered you a small wave.   
Your sadness subsided into anger.   
“You ignore me for a week and then come here and all you say is hey?” You growl, throwing a pillow over the sofa and hitting him in the face. Before he could say anything, you threw more pillows at him. Donnie managed to walk through your bombardment to grab your hands and hold them back.   
“Sorry, [y/n], let me explain.” Donne said and you froze.   
Staring into his eyes, your heart began to thump hard in your chest. You pulled away and turned back to sit back on your sofa.  
Donnie walked back around and sat beside you on the couch as you stared blankly at the TV. He saw the tears welling in your eyes and felt a twang of pain in his chest.   
“I know you’re hurt.” Donnie reached out and rubbed your arm but you pulled back.   
“yeah right.” You spat at him, narrowing your eyes at him. You saw him flinch at your sharp tone but you didn’t care. He left you, he didn’t give a damn about you and now he was here.   
“[y/n].” Donnie whispered, scooting closer to you but you couldn’t help but not move. After everything he had done, you still longed for him.   
“Im sorry.” Donnie whispered and you looked up at him, your eyes brimming with tears. You heard Donnies breath hitch as he stared down at you. You could also see him restraining himself from something. You didn’t know what but it looked like he was about to break.   
And he did.   
Donnie couldn’t see past you. Despite the tears in your eyes, you were breath takingly beautiful like away but having you so close to him, having you close enough for him to touch was too much.   
He dove down and pressed his lips against yours in a heated kiss. His lips begged yours to respond as he let out a half moan, half growl. You were surprised at his sudden boldness. Donnie was quiet, reserved, sweet and, in your eyes, innocent. You never thought he could possibly have any feeling beyond friendship for you. But here he was, kissing you with such a passion that it made your head spin.   
Before you could reply to the kiss, Donnie pulled himself away. You could sense his fear as he pushed himself back and scrambled off the sofa to stand up close to the window.   
You sat there, dazed for a moment, your fingers coming up to trace your lips. You looked up at him, your eyes full of confusion.   
“Donnie, I don’t understand.” You breathed, raising to your feet to walk over to him.   
How could he go from not wanting to see you to barley being able to control himself around you in a week?   
“im sorry.” Donnie said again, his voice shaking as he ducked his head. You noticed he was breathing heavily and his hands were shaking slightly.   
“I don’t want an apology. I want an explanation.” You said, keeping your voice calm and soft so your words weren’t too harsh. You now stood in front of Donnie so you ducked your head so you could look into his eyes.   
You saw the conflict in the and what it was doing to him. You saw the mixture of raw emotions.   
Donnie finally let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes and shook his head, raising his shaking hands to cover his face.   
You reached up and gently gripped his wrists, pulling his hands away.   
“Please, tell me whats going on.” You whispered to him, trying to make him open up to you. Thankful, you seemed to break him.   
“I-ive… you… i…” Donnie kept staring and stopping, unable to find his words. Or at least unable to arrange them into a coherent sentence.  
Still having a grip on his wrists, you pulled him back to the sofa and sat down, Donnie following. You moved your hands from his wrists into his hands and held them on your lap, trying to make him feel comfortable.   
“I love you.” Donnie breathed, taking you by surprise.   
One moment, he couldn’t talk and then the next, he breathed the words you had longed to heard for god knows how long.   
Now it was your turn to struggle to talk. You let out a few ‘hows’ and ‘whats’ but nothing more than that. Eventually, you managed to pull yourself together.   
“Why now?” You asked, your mind racing. Donnie took a moment to figure out what he was going to say and you didn’t rush him.   
“ive always loved you but I could never say anything. I never thought you would return how I felt and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. But over the last week, I’ve been… drawn to you. You know how me and my brothers still have some animal instinct? That’s what came over me this week. I didn’t know if I could control myself around you so I distance myself. I didn’t want you to be disgusted or repulsed by me.” Donnie said, giving your hands a gentle squeeze but avoiding your eyes.   
“Donnie, I could never be disgusted or repulsed by you.” You reassured him, giving him a smile.  
“thanks.” Donnie returned the smile. You could see genuine relief in his eyes.   
“So, you said animal instincts. Are you saying that you’re in some sort of mating season?” You asked, making Donnie jump at your bluntness of the situation but eventually nod. You couldn’t help but smile and move one of your hands up to cup his cheek, pulling his head up to look at you.   
“So you want me?” You breathed, your voice low and sexy.   
“with everything in my body.” Donnie breathed, his voice hitching as you leaned in close to him, your face only a few inches away.   
“Prove it.” You breathed, a smirk appearing on your lips as Donnie breath caught in his throat.   
Without hesitation, Donnie closed the gaps and caught your lips in yet another passionate kiss. This time, there was an air of confidence about this kiss. You knew it was because you had basically told Donnie he could kiss you but it was something more that caused a fire in your stomach.   
Donnie moved closer as you turned to face him better.   
Your hand was still on his cheek so you moved it round so your arm now wrapped around his neck while your other hand let go of his to rest on his shoulder.   
You pulled yourself up so you were kneeling on the sofa. Pressing your body against his felt like bliss, especially because he let out a short moan at the feeling.   
You smirked into the kiss, feeling out wound up Donnie was getting over it and decided to take matters into your own hands.   
You pushed him back in the seat and pulled away from the kiss. Donnie looked at you quizzically until you moved to straddle him. He let out a low groan as you rubbed yourself against him, feeling his growing erection. You let out a kitten-like purr at the feeling, moving your hips more to rub him against your heating core.   
“[y/n].” Donnie moaned, making you look at him. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open but it was obvious that he was feeling the pleasure.   
When his eyes opened and met you, you saw the fire behind them. One hand grabbed your hips and the other he placed on the back of your neck, pulling you into another kiss.   
You continued to move your hips as you kissed, grinding against him and enjoying the lovely moans and growls he let out.   
You knew how he felt.   
You had wanted him for the longest time, and you had a feeling that neither of you would last long in this heated make out session.  
Donnie then moved his arm to wrap around your body and he picked you up as he stood. You were about to protest but then he started to walk towards your bedroom and you smiled.   
You began to test him.   
Leaning down, you started to kiss down the side of the neck, gently sucking in a few areas.   
Donnie let out a long moan but continued to walk. You were surprised by this but then you felt yourself being lowered onto your bed and you knew he was going to let payback.   
Donnie leaped onto you, attaching his lips to your neck. You moaned loudly at the feeling of his tongue running down your neck, his teeth grazing the skin and his hot breath sending chills down your spin.   
Donnie pulled away, his eyes misted with lust.   
“Is this what you want?” He breathed, his voice moaning slightly as he glances down and sees your heaving chest.   
All you could do was nod as you sat up and moved off the bed.  
Before Donnie could ask you what you were doing, you pulled off your top. You did it with a little wiggle, making it as sexy as possible. Then you pulled down your trousers, wiggling your hips a little and as you leaned down, you noticed Donnie staring at your chest. He moved to it on the edge of the bed near you, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.   
You smirked and moved so you were right in front of him. Because of the height of your bed, Donnies eyeline was at the same height as your chest. You reached around and unclipped your bra, allowing it to fall down your arms. Donnie watched with bated breath.   
Throwing your bra to the side, you were about to take of the last item of clothing off but Donnie grabbed your hands.   
“Can I?” He asked, his eyes darting down to your panties. You grinned and nodded as Donnie stood up and moved you around so you had switched places.   
He then kneeled down in front of you, his eyes raking over your body as his fingers hooked your panties and gently pulled them down to reveal your most intimate part.   
You stepped out of the panties and let Donnie make the next move.   
He hooked his hands behind one of your knees and pulled your leg up and over his shoulder so you were now standing on one leg, your heated core exposed to him.   
He moved his face closer till you could feel his breath on you, making a shiver of anticipation run down your spin.   
As if unable to hold back any more, Donnie dove in, his mouth encircling your clit as his tongue attached the sensitive bud.   
You moaned, having to hold on to the back of Donnie head for support as the pleasure washed over you. Donnie moved one arm to circle around your thigh of the leg on his shoulder. You felt the other running up your inner thigh before brushing against your entrance.   
“Donnie. Oh god.” You moaned as he gently pushed a single digit inside of you. He moaned with you, but his sent a vibration on your clit which only added to what you were feeling.   
“Your so wet.” He breathed, pulling away from your clit to look at where his finger had disappeared. You watched him, loving the look of concentration and lust on his face as he stared at your pussy.   
He pushed another finger inside, rather easily thanks to your juices.   
Donnie then moved back in to massage your clit with his tongue. You threw your head back and moaned loudly, unable to keep quiet.   
Your body needed him badly and your wildest dreams were coming true as the person you loved so much pleasured you. You couldn’t think straight as you looked down at him, loving the scene before you.   
“Donnie, I need you.” You moaned as he pulled away and looked up at you.   
“I need you too.” He breathed but you shook your head.   
“No, I need you inside me. Now.” You growled the last work.   
You felt Donnie let go of your leg so you moved it from his shoulder as he pulled his fingers out of you. You felt empty but didn’t complain as you knew what was about to happen.   
You crawled back onto the bed and lay on your back, your legs open as Donnie crawled up your body.   
You felt the head of his hard member pressing up against your entrance.   
He filled you with one thrust, the both of you moaning and hips buckling into each others at the feeling. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled Donnie down into a desperate kiss as his hips began to move against yours. You relished in the feeling of him inside you and ever more of the fact that he had said he was unable to control himself around you.   
It made you feel like a goddess. Like you were the most beautiful and sexy thing Donnie had ever seen. You got turned on by the thought of him holding himself back, by the thought of him being as sexually frustrated as you have been.   
For the first time in a week, you were both on the same page. And the same bed, for that matter.   
As you wrapped your legs around his torso, making him groan and pull away from the kiss.   
“You feel amazing.” Donnie moaned, his thrusts now speeding up as your eyes rolled into the back of your head at the feeling.   
You didn’t trust your voice or mind to form a sentence so simply moaned.   
Donnie replied with his own low growl and looked down your body.   
you could feel your orgasm approaching hard and fast. Between this and when he was on his knees earlier, you knew you couldn’t hold back anymore.   
You tried to hold off but you couldn’t.   
Your orgasm claimed your body in the most beautiful way possible. It felt like an explosion of pleasure in your body, almost blinding you as you couldn’t control your moans or gasps.   
You felt your body lose control and started shaking as your walls clenched around Donnies member.   
He let out a gasped moan at the feeling and his thrusts began to become uneven and sloppy until he spilled his seed in you with one last thrust.   
Donnie collapsed to the side, afraid that his arms would give out and he would crush you.   
Both of you lay there for what felt like an hour, panting and basking in the bliss of the orgasms.   
You smiled as you felt Donnie wrapping his arms around you and pulling you against his chest. It suddenly clicked in your mind that you hadn’t said something earlier when he had.   
“Donnie?” You asked, rolling onto your side to look at him. He let out a soft ‘hmm’, his eyes opening to gaze lovingly at you.   
“I love you, too.” You smiled, remembering how you hadn’t retuned the sentence earlier.   
You saw the joy and love in Donnie eyes as you spoke. He pulled you closer into a soft kiss.   
At least there would be no more sexual frustration between you two.


End file.
